Tag!
by parakeet17
Summary: I got tagged! These are the Nilly oneshots that I did, enjoy!


**Yeah, I was tagged by ForeverV. I'll just explain the rules for those of you who don't know. Put your MP3 player or iPod on shuffle and you have to write little mini-oneshots for the first ten songs. You use your favorite couple and you only have the time of the song to write it! No dawdling afterwards! Anyways, I tag:**

_JoxBrosx17 – you're my fanfic BFF and I love your writing!_

_xA Living Nightmarex – you always write good stories! 'Nuff said._

_Pink.lemonade.89 – your stories are always really good, too!_

_x.Aubery.x – I'm saying this a lot in here, but you're a good writer!_

**Yes, all of you have just been tagged by me! Ha! And it doesn't matter if you've already done it, do it again! Well, on with the Nilly oneshots!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Goin' Crazy – Ashley Tisdale**

There he was, sitting across the room at another celebrity party. He was amazing. We were 'acquaintances' but nothing more. I listen to their music all the time and watch them dance in their music videos.

It was more than a crush and I'm determined to talk to him. I've been loosing sleep, eyes glued, to his picture, and my family's calling me crazy. Oh, well.

Who am I kidding?! He's another famous celebrity that's making me crazy and I'll never be able to meet him.

**Twisted – Carrie Underwood**

You're dating Miley. My best friend. And I'm even more head over heels for you then she is, now more that ever. I didn't think I'd need you this much, I really didn't.

All of my other friends say it's a bit messed up that I like you so much, but you're dating her. They say it's twisted that I'm beginning to regret hooking up you and Miley. What can I say? Even if I'm only eighteen, I'm head over heels.

You're dating her, not me. I love you more, not her. I don't even understand how this got so messed up. In fact, it's just what they say it is. It's a little bit twisted after all.

**You Are The Music In Me – Troy and Gabriella**

When ever I start telling Frankie that little fairy tale, you instantly perk up when I say 'once upon a time' and you're hooked the rest of the story.

Whenever I hear my favorite song, which is ironically mine, Just friends, I know that we're supposed to be together.

We had instantly clicked and I confided more about me into you in just three hours than anyone else in my life. We have the same interests and it just feels right. And you have an amazing singing voice.

Someday, I swear we're going to write a song and perform it together. It'll just be you and me on the stage, no one else. It'll be my favorite song, because it's you and me. You smile and look my way and a song of happiness burst through my head. Music is my life.

And Lilly Truscott, you're my music.

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

I ran. Life was too complicated and I ran, just to see if anyone would miss me. Its dark out now and I've been gone for a good two hours. I wish I had been smart enough to bring a jacket, I'm such an idiot.

Wait, was that a footstep? No, just the leaves rustling in the wind. Why aren't you here? You say I'm your best friend and you can't live without me, but where are you? Why don't I see a single familiar face here?

Everything's too confusing and I just want you to take me by the hand and just take me home. Like, now.

"Hey," a voice says behind me.

"Hey," I say, turning.

"Why don't I take you home?" Nick says.

I grin. "Lead the way."

**Sticks and Stones – Aly & A.j.**

I'm in my room, hiding after what I overheard you saying. So what if I'm a skater girl? And even if it was just a joke, why am I always the subject of the punch line?

Nick, I like you – a lot – but you can't just do that. We're actual people.

One of these days it's going to go too far and I'm going to leave. I'm fighting to show you that I'm strong but it's getting harder each time. I try to shake it off, but it isn't working.

I hear you make another Lilly joke and it ticks me off even more. I'm not going to join in and laugh and pretend I'm hurting. I'm leaving. I walk down the stairs and out the door. Down to the beach or something. I don't care. As long as I'm away from you. The one you hurt isn't around anymore, now are you sad?

You should be.

**Wonderful Christmas Time – Hilary Duff**

After all the exhausting finals, the winter break is nice. Really nice. The party at your house is amazing and everyone loves it.

I don't know if we're just naturally overly happy like this, or if we're pumped that we're out of school, or if it's just the time of year getting to us.

We lift our glasses and celebrate the holidays and I don't look down. Right now it's perfect, like how Christmas should be. It's a simple but wonderful day.

And I love it.

**So Much For You – Ashley Tisdale**

We just announced that we were going out. And it sounds a bit stalker-ish, but I'm willing to do anything for you. I truly am.

If you want world control, I'll do my best for you. If you decide that Taylor Swift at your party is better than Paramore, I'll switch the acts and make it happen.

You smile, and I smile at the sight of you, even when I'm frowning.

I hope you feel the same way, because right now, you're at the top of my list. I'll literally do anything for you and I hope you can see that.

**I Wish – Hilary Duff**

I started dating Matt Marshall again. I was fine, I guess. Well, fine is definitely an overstatement. He's a controlling, ego-maniac, jerk! Everything was better before he came into my life.

I wish things were back to normal and I can tell you wish the same thing. You're always asking why I'm alone, sad, and unusually quiet. You care about me, which is a lot more than what I can say about Matt. I just wish that this wasn't so hard and I was with you and be happy instead of being sad with Matt.

You could take away the hurt and make me better, just like a Band-Aid. Matt comes up and tells me to leave and I leave you behind.

I just wish things were better. Better and with you.

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight – S Club 7**

After a hard day at work, the night seems so calm and amazing. The sun surrenders itself to the moon. Lilly and I are having a movie night while everyone else is out to dinner. She's sick and I volunteered to stay home with her.

Now we're watching Transformers, her favorite movie, and you can tell something is up. And I like it. It isn't anything creepy, but more like a peaceful thing. More than a few times, our hands have 'accidentally' touched and tingles shoot down my arm.

If you can't sense it, something must be wrong with you. How could you not feel the lovey-ness between us? It could put a war to a stop and the whole world in harmony. I can feel it, but I can't help but wonder if she feels it, too.

**Games – Jonas Brothers**

I'm waiting outside. You're just taking your time-sweet-time and I'm trying to tell you that we have to go. We first locked eyes here and had our first kiss here, but ever since we started dating, things have been messed up.

I think Miley and her teen magazines got to you, because now I can never tell what you want or how you actually feel about anything. You're trying to keep us together by being 'mysterious' but it's just splitting us in two.

You tell me that it'll be another ten minutes and then stick yourself back inside. I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't deal with this anymore. I hate these games and I just want the old Lilly back. I've been left outside but now I'm leaving you inside and dateless.

Board games always made me bored. And these games you're playing? I'm bored with those, too.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'm pretty sure that these sucked. Big time. But when you have three and a half minutes to type these up, what do you expect? Anyways, those of you who have been tagged, it's your turn!**

**Parakeet17**


End file.
